School of Dragons: The New Riders: Journal Entry 4
At last! I can write again! It's been almost a week, and I'm writing as frantically as I can before someone sees. It feels like forever. But then again, anything feels like forever behind the steel bars of a jail cell... I have a lot of explaining to do, and so many grudges I must write down before I do something... drastic, dare I say. The whole village found out about Baydancer the day he was killed. I'm still not over that day... But they found out about me, and Baydancer. Everyone. And they're an angry mob over what happened. I just still can't believe what Fishguts did, but even more so, I can't believe not one person is taking my side. Not one! Not the people I grew up with. Not my neighbors. Not even my own parents... Mother refuses to talk to me. Father has tried, but I refuse to speak to him. He's always angry whenever I see him, his brow always furrowing as if he wished he would have been the one to kill my dragon... Of course, I rarely see him anymore. The last time I saw him, or anyone for that matter save for the guards, was almost a week ago when I first thrown into this cell. Or I almost was at least... Just before they could close the door on me, there was a raid, a raid to avenge the death of the Tide Glider, Baydancer. On that day, I didn't cradle the bitterness I do now. For the first couple of days of being stuck in this hole, I tried to beg for forgiveness, and mercy, but no one came. And just when my first day of prison was about to end, I heard the distant roars of the dragons. Calls of Armorwings, hisses of Sweet Deaths, snarls of Devilish Dervishes. But there was one noise that interrupted my last entry, a noise I thought I would never hear again... A powerful howl. I might have forgotten to mention this dragon, this dragon we call the Nightmare of the Meathead Islands. You see, we don't have Woolly Howls on these islands, except for her for whatever reason. For some mysterious unknown reason, there is only one Woolly Howl on these islands. Some think she migrated here. Others say there was once a full flock of Woolly Howls living here, but they were all slaughtered, and she was the only one to survive. Either way, she's the most dangerous dragon on the islands. She rarely attacks, but when she does, she always takes a life with her. Sometimes, multiple... She was always the most vicious of dragons on the islands... until tonight. Just like Baydancer, something happened. Before this bitterness, this hatred for my village settled inside me, on the night of the raid, I knew I had to help my fellow vikings. I might be a traitor, one with the dragons, as some have come to call me, but I wouldn't leave anyone to die. Not that night at least... Of course, I don't fight the dragons, but I do my best to protect without fighting. But when the Woolly Howl showed up, I froze. I could barely remember her. The first time I saw her, I was ten, over six years ago. I couldn't remember much about her appearance. I'll I recalled was that she was the fastest dragon on the island, the most dangerous, and possibly the largest Woolly Howl I've laid my eyes on. Granted, she's the only one I've seen, but from what I've heard, they rarely get as big as the Nightmare of the Meathead Islands. Since then, whenever she's participated in a raid, my parents made me stay inside. But this time, I stepped outside, naively thinking I would be able to take her on. I was so wrong... So I may have broken my way out of prison on that night. I stepped outside, and made a dash for my neighbor, Mar, who was fighting a young Snaptrapper when it happened. The infamous telltale howl, and then, an explosion of cold as I was blasted off my feet. I was too dazed to realize what was going on until I rolled over onto my back, and tried to get up. That's when claws bared down on my chest, and wrapped around my neck. A heavy weight prevented me from breathing, and when I looked up, I was staring into the dark purple eyes of the Nightmare of the Meathead Islands. She was massive! She must have had a wingspan of 50 feet! But despite the danger I was in, I couldn't help but see... the beauty behind those dark eyes. A light shone in them, a fire with an emotion I can't begin to describe. Her scales were a dark shimmering silver, and her belly was white as snow. She looked like a beam of moonlight... I didn't try to fight back. I just... stared in awe. All I remember was staring into those eyes. Thankfully, I wasn't wounded, but I think she actually did try to kill me. The howl was unmistakable... But then, just when death was literally looming over me, there was suddenly rope wrapping around her muzzle, and stones dragging her face to the ground. She rolled away from me, and I managed to stand up, and look at my rescuer. It was Aron, a boy I grew up with, and admittedly came to really like. He rushed to my aid, making sure that I was okay, before running towards the struggling Woolly Howl, who now had a net stretching across her, pinning her to the ground. Aron raised a sword, and the gleam of it made me snap. Yes, this dragon was the most dangerous creature on the Meathead Islands, but she was too beautiful, too legendary to die. '' ''So... I attacked Aron. I rushed him, and somehow managed to pull the sword from his hands. I swung it towards him, and was shocked to see the look on his face. I've known him all my life, but never had I seen him look so filled with... hate, and anguish. He already knew about my soft spot for the dragons, but I guess he was surprised that I would defend the most dangerous creature known to our village. At that point, I blacked out, panicked. I must have looked like a fool, standing there with a sword, and not knowing how to wield it. I was in shock to the point of paralysis, and could do nothing as Aron pulled a dagger from his belt, and began charging towards me. But I didn't need to do anything. The dragon did it for me. Yes... I don't care who reads this. Father, Mother, if you ever read this, here's proof that dragons ARE NOT our enemies! The Woolly Howl, the most dangerous dragon on these islands, clawed herself free from her constraints, and sent Aron flying away with her massive tail! ARON tried to kill me, and the DRAGON saved my life! It's the truth, and I don't care what anybody else has to say about it! And even more astounding, she didn't turn to me, and continue the attack. She raced past me, froze, and then turned back towards me, looking me dead in the eye. Our eyes locked, and it was as if... as if she was saying thank you... It only lasted for a quick moment, but I know... I know that dragon was thanking me. The rest of the battle is unimportant. Nobody died, despite the Nightmare of the Meathead Islands being there. I was supposed to be the one who she killed, but I ended up being the one she saved... Needless to say, my time in prison was lengthened. I was supposed to get out in two weeks. Now, they extended it till the end of autumn. But I don't care. At least I'm not dead. And neither is the Nightmare... No. She's not a nightmare anymore. She saved my life. Chances of me seeing her again are very small, but I can't resist the urge. A beautiful name for a beautiful, dangerous dragon. Midnight. '' ''Till I write again, Arnora Category:Fan-Fiction stories